Desperately
by adAprilShower
Summary: Sasuke is a model student. But little do his classmates know that behind the closed doors of his home is a living nightmare. When new student, Naruto, discovers Sasuke’s secret, will he be able to save Sasuke or drive him closer to the edge of insanity.
1. Silent Screaming

I was going to wait for the poll to decide what fanfiction to write next, but since they're always tied I'm just going to start this one

**I was going to wait for the poll to decide what fanfiction to write next, but since they're always tied I'm just going to start this one. Hope you don't mind. **

**Summary: Sasuke is a model student: Perfect grades, perfect attendance, perfect looks, perfect girlfriend, perfect everything. But little do his classmates and faculty know that behind the closed doors of his home is a living nightmare. When knew student, Naruto, discovers Sasuke's secret, will he be able to save Sasuke or drive him closer to the edge of insanity. **

**Desperately: Prologue **

"Good morning Sasuke-kun."

"Good morning."

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hey."

Uchiha Sasuke walked coolly down the halls of his high school, waving and nodding at friends and acquaintances. He met his girlfriend Sakura at her locker. She was the most popular girl in school; he was the most popular boy.

"You look good today sweetie," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks, you too," Sasuke replied politely.

They walked the halls together, catching the attention of everyone they passed.

_Why can't anyone hear my screams?_

**-Break-**

"How was your day, Sasuke?"

"Good, Aniki."

"Is your homework done?"

"Not yet, Aniki."

"Did you make dinner?"

"Yes, Aniki."

Sasuke answered his questions carefully; it was like walking on eggshells. Itachi seemed to be in a good mood now, but you never knew when he might snap.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke."

"Father…"

"Kukukuku. Aren't you…_cute_. Come to my room when you're done with your homework."

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me that Sasuke. I'm not your brother."

"Yes, Orochimaru."

_Help me._

**That's it. This is actually just a prologue. To give you a slight idea of what's going on. I know your all confused and like WTF?! Orochimaru?! But all will be revealed. Don't worry. Please review, even though this is really short. **


	2. New Student

Nyappy

**Nyappy! Yes, I've been listening to An Café a lot. They're so cute. Anyways, here's the next chapter you're all dying to read. **

**PS Anyone ever notice that the anagram for Sasuke is 'uke ass'? I thought that was funny. **

**Desperately **

"And lastly, here's your schedule," the school's secretary, Shizune, said to newest student Uzumaki Naruto, handing him the sheet of paper.

"Thanks," Naruto said, taking the schedule and smiling brightly at her.

"If you hang on a second, I'll get another student to show you to your first class," Shizune said.

"No need," Naruto assured her, "I'm sure I'll be fine. I have a great sense of direction."

_Five Minutes Later_

"Now where did I put that map?" Naruto asked, himself, looking through his backpack in the middle of a slightly crowded hallway no less. "Stupid complicated school," Naruto mumbled.

The next thing Naruto knew, his bottom had collided with the floor and the contents of his backpack were all over the ground. "Ow," he mumbled, rubbing his head where he had bumped it.

"You alright?"

Naruto looked up to see the guy he bumped into looking at him questioningly. The blonde blushed a little seeing the beauty he ran into, he looked perfect even though he'd just fallen on his ass. However, there was a certain sadness lingering behind his eyes and overall depressing vibes surrounding him that made a shiver run up Naruto's spine.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Naruto finally answered the raven's question. The two stood and gathered the things they dropped.

"Thanks," Naruto said when the raven handed him his schedule and being the nice guy he is, he had to ask, "Is everything ok?" The other boy looked at him like he'd been punched in the gut.

"Uh…y-yeah," he stuttered and quickly walked away.

"Weird," Naruto said to himself. He then looked around the empty hall and groaned.

He was late for class.

**-Break-**

In the end, Naruto had to retrace his steps back to the main office and get the secretary to take him to his class.

"I'm very sorry for the trouble," Naruto said for about the hundredth time when they reached his first class.

"Its fine," Shizune assured, "If you need to find out where any of your other classes are just ask your teacher."

"I will, thank you," Naruto said. Shizune smiled at him and left back to the office. Naruto knocked on the door and a tall silvered haired man wearing a mask and an eye patch (A/N a kickass eye patch, not the pirate kind) opened the door.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"I'm a new student, Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said happily.

"Ah yes, I remember one of the secretaries mentioning a new student. Welcome to math class. I'm your teacher, Kakashi-sensei," Kakashi said, opening the door and letting Naruto in the classroom, "Let's see…where can you sit? Ok Uzumaki-kun, you can sit in the empty seat in the back next to Sasuke-san."

Naruto looked to where Kakashi was pointing and saw the guy he had literally ran into earlier. Naruto smiled a little and went to sit next to…what did Kakashi-sensei say his name was…? Oh yeah, Sasuke. Naruto smiled brightly at him, but Sasuke only glanced at him and turned his attention to the teacher.

**-Break-**

"_What was up with that guy today? What was his name…oh yeah, Naruto or something like that," _Sasuke thought on his walk home. He wondered if he should be happy or freaked out; then again, he was always wondering why no one noticed his pain, but those people he'd known for a while. He wasn't expecting some random new guy he ran into in the hallway to get it. Sasuke could just shake his head in wonder as he walked up to his home. He checked his watch, a little later that usual, but Itachi had been in a pretty good mood lately, so maybe it would be ok.

"You're late," were the first words Sasuke heard when he shut the front door. Sasuke looked up at his brother. "I'm sorry Aniki, I was-," Sasuke was interrupted by Itachi's hand smacking him across the face.

"Don't give me excuses you little fuck, just do as your told," Itachi growled at him, picking his up by his shirt collar and slamming him against the door.

"Please stop Aniki," Sasuke said, struggling a bit. Of course, Itachi was too strong for him.

"Stop blubbering and take it," Itachi ordered, "Unless you want Orochimaru to punish you for me." Sasuke stopped his struggle. Orochimaru's punishments were worse.

So much worse.

**-Break-**

Sasuke walked tiredly to the bathroom after his punishment to clean off all the blood. Itachi decided to cut him for every second he was late. Sasuke entered the bathroom and looked at his arms and legs littered with cuts from the kitchen knife. One hundred and twenty, they were small and not at all life threatening, but they hurt. The raven glanced at the door, should he lock it? Leave it and Orochimaru might pop in and let's just say he liked blood or lock it and risk the chance of Itachi trying to open the door. The last time that happened, Itachi had broken in and tried to drown him in the bathtub. Sasuke left the door unlocked. He grabbed a washcloth and cleaned up all the blood that had run down his arms and legs. When he was finished, Sasuke looked at the now clean cuts. Just when the weather was getting good, he'd have to start wearing long sleeves.

Sasuke went to his room to start on his homework. He had a lot so maybe Orochimaru would leave him alone tonight.

"Itachi, put that down."

Sasuke got up and snuck downstairs, peaking into the kitchen. Orochimaru was holding tightly to Itachi's wrist in which he was holding a butcher knife. Sasuke saw that Itachi had a few cuts on his arm. Itachi must've calmed down since then, since Orochimaru held him back so easily. Itachi was stronger that Orochimaru. Sasuke decided to go upstairs before he was caught. He returned to his room and checked his alarm clock. It was 9:00. _"I guess I'll go to bed," _Sasuke thought, though he hadn't even had dinner. When Itachi was in this kind of mood, it was best to stay in his room.

**-Break-**

"Sasuke-kun, it's so hot. Why are you wearing a long sleeved shirt?" Sakura asked on their 'date'. It was a date really; just Sakura dragging him to a restaurant to blabber on about nothing that Sasuke cared about.

"Just feel like it," Sasuke said with a shrug. His voice was hoarse because Orochimaru wouldn't leave him alone until he screamed as loud as he could. He only agreed to a date because Itachi had been in a bad mood for a few days now, only sane for short periods before once again going crazy.

"Well, ok," Sakura said, just like that. Not even noticing how tired he was. Did he look tired? Sasuke didn't know, but he felt tired. "Sooooo Sasuke-kun, do you think you're ready for the next step?" Sakura asked, touching his knee from under the table.

"No," Sasuke said, trying not to remove his knee from her touch. Sakura had been asking him for sex ever since they started dating and they barely ever kissed. However, Sasuke already had to have sex with one person he didn't like, he rather not make it two.

"You will be eventually," Sakura said coyly, "You're a virgin right?"

"Yeah," Sasuke lied and Sakura giggled. It came out without a hitch.

**-Break-**

Sasuke closed the front door up tight after his excruciatingly painful date with Sakura. "I'm home," he murmured, not wanting to bring much attention to himself.

Orochimaru walked into the room and smiled when he saw Sasuke, "You're brothers not home," he said, practically slithering over to Sasuke and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Not now, I have homework," Sasuke said, even though it was Saturday and he'd done it yesterday.

"You have time," Orochimaru hissed and dragged the raven upstairs.

**Holy mother of all things good, this was a horrible chapter! I know there was barely any Naruto, but I just wanted to get more in depth with Sasuke's problems. **

**IMPORTANT: Ok, I know Itachi acts very strange. I haven't mentioned it right NOW in the story, but he has a mental illness. As far as I know it is completely made up by me and if it is similar to an actual disease, I don't mean for it to. **

**Thanks for reading and please review. **


	3. Library

Hello, how is everyone today

**Hello, how is everyone today? I'm in a good mood because I'm leaving for Indiana (and Ikasucon) next Thursday (geekgasm). Ah, the fun I will (hopefully) have. And on that happy note, let's proceed with the angst! **

**Desperately **

The next day was a Monday. Sasuke got to school early after being kicked out of the house by Itachi, instead of waiting to go see Sakura, Sasuke decided to go to class. The classroom was empty except for Kakashi-sensei talking to none other than Naruto.

"I understand that it must be hard going to a new school in the middle of the year, but you really should bring your grades up," Kakashi was saying to Naruto.

"Gomen Kakashi-sensei, math isn't my best subject," Naruto said, smiling brightly. Kakashi just shook his head at the blonde, but brightened when he noticed Sasuke standing in the doorway. "Good morning Sasuke-san, I'm glad you're here. Could you do me a favor and tutor Naruto-kun?" he asked.

"Yeah, that would be great," Naruto said, now smiling at Sasuke.

"Uh…sure," Sasuke said a little unsure, "Meet me at the main entrance after school."

"Ok, thanks," Naruto said.

The boys went to their seats and Sasuke had to wonder what the blonde thought about him.

**-Break-**

"So, where are we going Sasuke?" Naruto asked when Sasuke met him at the school entrance.

For some reason, the blonde saying his name sent shivers up Sasuke's spine. "The library, to study," he said, coolly.

"Alright, cool," Naruto said, walking happily out the door. Sasuke had to wonder how he could be so excited about tutoring.

They reached the library and found a table to work at. Just as Sasuke was about to sit down, he realized that he was already late to get home and Orochimaru didn't know where he was.

"Uh…Naruto, I have to stop home real quick. Why don't you start the homework and I'll be back in a few minutes," Sasuke suggested.

"That's ok, I'll go with you," Naruto said.

"No! Just stay here, it'll only take a minute," Sasuke assured.

"Well, alright," Naruto agreed.

**-Break-**

Sasuke entered his house, breathing heavily. Luckily, Itachi wasn't waiting for him like usual. "Orochimaru?" Sasuke called, walking up the stairs to the second floor.

"Yesssss," Orochimaru replied, coming out of his bedroom.

"Listen, I have to tutor someone for school so I won't be home at the usual time for a while," Sasuke hurriedly explained, the key words of what he said being _have to_.

"Ok, but I can't guarantee your brother's reaction," Orochimaru said, obviously disappointed.

"Thank you," Sasuke said, and quickly excused himself so he could get back to Naruto. Just as he was about to open the front door, Itachi entered, blocking his way.

"Excuse me, Aniki," Sasuke said, trying to get passed his brother. Thankfully, Itachi moved, but as soon as Sasuke passed him Itachi pushed Sasuke making him land face down on the cement outside. The front door slammed shut and Sasuke carefully got up to return to the library.

**-Break-**

"I'm sorry about that," Sasuke said, returning to the table Naruto was working at, looking bored.

"That's alright, I-_what happened to your lip_?!"

Sasuke touched his lips with the tips of his fingers and felt something wet. He looked down to see blood covering his fingers. "Oh yeah, I fell," Sasuke said, not exactly a lie.

"Must've been a hell of a fall," Naruto said, "Let's go to the bathroom and clean that up." Naruto started towards the bathrooms and Sasuke reluctantly followed.

"You can just sit here," Naruto said, patting the counter in the men's room, "I'll take care of it." Sasuke hesitantly did as Naruto told. The blonde wetted a paper towel and wiped the blood from Sasuke lip and what dribbled down his chin.

"There, all better," Naruto said, tossing the bloody towel, "Oohh, you might be getting a fat lip though," Naruto added, leaning in to look at Sasuke's lips.

"Thanks," Sasuke said, shying away from Naruto.

"No problem, I'm just glad you're all right. All that blood scared me," Naruto said with the same smile he always had.

Sasuke shuffled though all the possible responses he could give, but the only one he could make come out was, "Let's study."

**-Break-**

Sasuke had to admit, Naruto wasn't like anyone he'd ever met before. He seemed to sense that something was wrong with Sasuke, but knew not to ask. But he tried hard to be nice to Sasuke and do anything to make him happy. The raven was grateful for Naruto, but he never told him that.

A few days later, Sasuke returned from tutoring at eight O'clock. It was a bit later than usual so hopefully Orochimaru was already in bed. It was eerily quiet inside, was everyone asleep? Sasuke decided to get a snack, and made his way to the kitchen. On his way though, he noticed a drop of blood, then another, and another.

"Shit," Sasuke cursed under his breath, following the blood trail into the kitchen. Itachi was in there, slicing his skin open with a butcher knife, his left arm was covered in blood.

"Aniki…" Sasuke called, trying to think of the best way to take the knife away from Itachi. His brother looked up and saw Sasuke, his hands were shaking.

"Stop Aniki, you're hurting yourself. Can't you see that?"

Itachi seemed to be debating on whether he should ignore Sasuke or attack him. The older Uchiha chose ignore and continued poking his skin.

"Aniki, stop it!" Sasuke demanded and lunged for the knife. He grasped the knife, consequently cutting his hand.

"Fucking brat," Itachi yelled, pulling the weapon from Sasuke's hold. Sasuke grabbed his brother's wrist with his uncut hand, trying to get the knife. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm to try and dislodge him, the older Uchiha's blood staining Sasuke arm.

They struggled a bit, before Orochimaru heard the commotion and ran downstairs. He pulled Itachi off his younger brother. Once he was free, Sasuke ran upstairs. Orochimaru's orders were to always run from Itachi, whether his mood was good or bad.

Sasuke trudged to the bathroom, pausing to look at himself in the mirror. His skin and clothes were stained with blood. His brother's blood. The though made him feel sick to his stomach. Deciding on a shower, Sasuke removed his dirty clothes and turned on the water, ice cold. He sat down under the spray and watched the blood wash down the drain.

It was already nine O'clock by the time Sasuke was clean and out of the shower. Just as the raven was about to remove his towel, Orochimaru entered the bathroom.

"Oh, you surprised me," Sasuke murmured, wanting so bad to just kick him out.

"Don't get dressed just yet," Orochimaru ordered, grabbing Sasuke's waist and pulling him close. Sasuke noticed how tense he was.

"Please Orochimaru, it's late. I have school tomorrow," Sasuke said between clenched teeth.

"Listen, I don't care how late it is. I just had to fight your brother to get him upstairs and lock him in his room," Orochimaru hissed.

"Lock him in? Will he be ok?"

"He's fine; he fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed."

"Did you do anything about his arm?"

"He'll be fine. Isn't he always?" Orochimaru said, obviously exasperated with all of Sasuke's questions.

"His arm was covered in blood! You can't just leave him!" Sasuke said, trying to get out of his father's grip.

"Why do you care? Look what he does to you," Orochimaru said, running his cold hands up Sasuke's scarred arms and torso.

"You know it's not his fault. Besides he's the only family I have," Sasuke said, his voice was shaky.

"And what am I? I'm your father."

Sasuke snapped when he heard that. He pulled out of Orochimaru's grip and turned to glare at him, "You're no family of mine, you rapist bastard!"

Orochimaru scowled and pushed Sasuke to the ground, his head hitting the tile floor, "What's that? Is that the sound of someone who wants to be punished?" Orochimaru asked mockingly, while straddling Sasuke.

"No…" Sasuke said weakly and began struggling, "Get off me, you fucking psycho!"

"I believe that's you brother," Orochimaru whispered.

"Don't you dare! If anyone here's crazy, it's you!"

"You sure are a glutton for punishment," Orochimaru noted, "Maybe you're the crazy one here."

Sasuke gave up, shutting his eyes tightly and waited for it to end.

**I know I'm horrible. Well, this was typed while listening to depressing songs. I hope you somewhat enjoyed. Please review lovelies. **


	4. Heard Cries

Good day (or night) everyone

**Good day (or night) everyone! First thing I would like to say is, I noticed a lot of people are asking if Itachi is going to get better. Here's the thing people, he has a mental illness, and he can't get better. As far as I know, you can't cure any mental illnesses. Trust me, I have one. Well, now that that's taken care of on with the next chapter. This is the one you all have been waiting for! Naruto's home life, a lot of you have been asking so now you will find out! **

**Also, if you want to choose what I do for Sasuke-chan's birthday, please vote in the poll on my profile/bio. **

"Hey Sasuke, you look thinner…it looks good."

"Hey Sasuke, cool gloves."

"Nice shirt Sasuke-kun."

_Why don't they notice?_

**Desperately**

"Bugs? The library has bugs?!" Naruto ranted in front of the library. Even Sasuke had to wonder how the library got a random bug infestation. Now it was closed so it could be fumigated.

"Guess there won't be any tutoring today," Sasuke said, genuinely disappointed. He enjoyed hanging out with Naruto.

"You kidding me? We're not going to stop my precious tutoring just because the library's closed. I'm closer to actually getting this stuff," Naruto said, "Don't worry; we can study at my place."

Sasuke weighed the options in his head. Safe at Naruto's house until six or go home and possibly beaten by his mentally unstable brother and then raped by his 'father'. "Ok, it's not far is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Not far at all. Follow me," Naruto said, walking away from the library and Sasuke followed him. As they walked Naruto began getting more fidgety. Sasuke guessed the loudmouth didn't like the silence.

"So, why are you wearing long sleeves? It's eighty degrees outside," Naruto asked.

"I get cold," Sasuke lied.

"Uh-huh, and the gloves?" Naruto asked, eyeing the black fingerless gloves Sasuke was wearing to hide the cuts on his hands from his scuffle with Itachi and the knife.

"I can't wear these?"

"No, you just haven't worn them before."

"They're new."

"You're used to lying aren't you?" Naruto asked, totally catching Sasuke off guard.

"_How does he know?"_ Sasuke asked himself. He decided not to respond to the comment, leaving them in a tense silence.

"Well, here we are," Naruto said, walking through the doors of decent-sized apartment complex. Naruto led Sasuke to the elevator and then down the hall to his room.

"Honey, I'm hoooooome!" Naruto called into the house. Sasuke was about to ask who 'honey' was when a foxhound (A/N Get it, foxhound. Kyuubi?) came barreling down the hall into Naruto's legs. "I brought a friend over today," Naruto said to the animal, pointing at Sasuke. The dog walked over to Sasuke and sniffed him. "Sa_suke_ meet Hyou_suke_," Naruto said, grinning like an idiot.

"Um…hi?" Sasuke said, patting the dog's head, "Should we start studying then?"

"Yeah, yeah, you're always so down to business," Naruto said, leading them into the kitchen.

"Um, excuse my asking, but where are your parents?" Sasuke asked. The apartment seemed so empty and lacked a certain family feel.

"Oh, my parents died when I was little," Naruto said easily, "Actually, I lived with my grandparents, but they lived way out in the country and had to home school me. When I turned sixteen they got me this apartment so I could go to a school. It's lonely, but luckily I still get to keep Hyousuke and they send me money."

"My parents died when I was young too. I have an adoptive father…he takes care of me…and my older brother." This was the most Sasuke had ever told anyone about his life outside school. Naruto just seemed so comfortable with his problems that Sasuke wanted to say something too.

"Oh, well, that's enough depressing talk," Naruto said, "Let's study."

**-Break-**

"Hey catch!"

Sasuke looked up to see a can of Pepsi flying at him; he caught it with a bit of difficulty. "Watch it," the raven warned. Sasuke opened the can to have soda spray all over his shirt. "Motherfucker," he grumbled, and then glared at Naruto who was laughing his ass off.

"Dude, I threw the thing. What made you think it wouldn't explode?" Naruto asked. Sasuke growled and gave Naruto a menacing glare. "Ok, I'm sorry," Naruto said, his laughter subsiding, "Give me your shirt so I can wash it."

Sasuke though about all the bruises and scars under his shirt, "No, it's fine. It's not that bad," he assured.

"Are you kidding me? The front of you shirt is soaked and it must be sticky. Come on," Naruto took hold of Sasuke's sleeve.

"No really, it's alright," Sasuke insisted.

Naruto ignored Sasuke's protests and attempted to remove his shirt. They struggled for a few seconds before Naruto triumphed. "See? Now was that so-," Naruto paused when he took in Sasuke's scarred arms and torso, "I knew it."

"What do you know?" Sasuke muttered.

"I can hear it," Naruto said, sitting next to Sasuke at the kitchen table, "Just looking at you. I feel this desperate cry for help…who does this to you?"

Now Sasuke isn't one for emotions, but when Naruto asked that he let out a dry sob. "He doesn't mean to," Sasuke choked out, bowing his head in embarrassment, "My brother doesn't mean to hurt me. He's sick, he has a mental illness. It's not his fault."

Naruto patted Sasuke's shoulder comfortingly. "It's alright. Let it out," Naruto encouraged, "Did you want to tell me about it?"

"If I tell you, it'll just make the whole thing more real," Sasuke said.

"No it won't. It'll make you feel better," Naruto said, "Follow me." Naruto led Sasuke into the living room and ordered him to sit on the couch. "I'll get you a shirt while yours is in the wash." He disappeared down the hall and returned with an orange t-shirt. Sasuke took the garment and hesitantly put it on. "Perfect fit," Naruto said happily, "Wait here." The blonde once again disappeared and then reappeared a few minutes later holding two steaming cups of hot chocolate. "Here you are," he said, handing one to Sasuke.

"Thanks…" the raven said tentatively, wrapping his hands around the warm mug.

Naruto plopped down next to him, miraculously without spilling his drink. "Now that you're comfy…let it go."

"What?"

"Let it all out. I can take it."

"I don't…I never told anyone about this before," Sasuke admitted.

"Obviously not, but it would be good for you. Come on, I want to help you feel better," Naruto said.

Sasuke sat silently, contemplating about if he should really tell Naruto. "Fine…" he finally decided, "…my parents died when I was seven years old. After that my parents' friend, Orochimaru, was the one to take care of us, my brother and me. Just a few months after we started living with Orochimaru, Itachi, my brother, began acting strange. His moods would suddenly change, he would hit me and curse at me, and then he would be back to normal. I was only seven so I didn't know what was wrong…I thought it was something that happened because my parents died, but as I got older and looked back…back when my parents were alive, I would remember when my parents would take him away when we were playing for no reason or he would get locked in his room. Maybe he was always like that and my parents were protecting me. As Itachi got older, he got more violent. I can't manage to hate him though, he's my brother. The only one I have left. As for my 'father', that started when I was about ten. At first, he would touch me in places that made me feel uncomfortable, I asked him to stop, but he didn't listen. I didn't feel that I could go to my brother for help and I was too embarrassed to talk to anyone else. He kept going farther and farther, the bastard actually fucked me when I was only twelve. Goddamn him though, he makes sure not to leave evidence or get in the way of my studies so my grades stay perfect…I just don't…" Sasuke stopped and rested his head in his hands, tired from pulling the memories back out. A hand touched his shoulder and Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," he said sincerely, "I can't do anything about your situation, but I'll always be here if you need to talk."

"Thanks…I do feel a bit better somehow," Sasuke muttered and glanced at the clock, "Looks like I have to go."

**-Break-**

Tonight as Sasuke walked into his house, he felt lighter. The nightmare was still there, but talking did help. Naruto was right, who would have thought.

"Sssssassssukee-kuuuun…"

"Yes Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked, peaking into the living room where Orochimaru was watching another child rape movie.

"Aren't you lucky, you're brother is sleeping," Orochimaru said deviously.

"Uh-huh," Sasuke said, knowing where this was going.

"Come here," Orochimaru commanded, gesturing to the raven with his finger.

Sasuke could to nothing but oblige.

**I know this thing is so goddamn depressing. No worries it'll get better soon…or not so soon…it'll be a BIT better soon. Reviews, please. **


	5. Be Mine

So sorry for the wait guys, I've been procrastinating

**So sorry for the wait guys, I've been procrastinating. I know, me procrastinate? Never. Anyways, I just been really tired, goddamn physical therapy…and I have homework over the summer so…anyways, Sasuke's birthday present is going to be late. It's the goddamn lemon that's hurting me. I just don't like writing them, plus I'm not that great at it. On a happier note, Ikasucon was fucking awesome! If any of you have the chance to go to an anime convention TAKE IT! They are so much fun and much epicness was had. I saw Uryuu/Ulquiorra yaoi! Enough talking, enjoy. **

**Desperately**

Sasuke couldn't believe it was possible, but touching Sakura felt even more disgusting than Orochimaru. At least he didn't have to have sex with her.

"So Sasuke-kun, want to go out today? It's Friday," Sakura asked, holding on a little too tightly to his hand. It was the end of the school day and the couple was making their way to the exit.

"Sorry, I can't. I have tutoring," Sasuke said, that was the truth…except for the sorry.

"Why?" Sakura whined, "He's an idiot. No matter how much you tutor him, he'll always be a below average nobody."

"Actually he's doing quite well," Sasuke said, a little pissed at Sakura for insulting his friend.

Speak of the devil; Naruto just happened to round the corner. When he saw Sasuke, he smiled brightly at him, but his smile withered a little when he saw Sasuke was with Sakura. Sasuke pried his hand away from Sakura's to have at Naruto, making the pink haired girl huff.

_He can hear._

**-Desperately-**

"I think we've had enough tutoring for today," Naruto announced, closing his math book.

"It's only four-thirty. We still have an hour and a half until I leave," Sasuke said.

"So? I'm tired of studying, me grades have gone up. Let's just hang out," Naruto said, getting up from the kitchen table and going into the living room. Sasuke sighed and followed him. Naruto collapsed onto the couch and turned on the TV. Sasuke sat down next to him.

"I had a question," Naruto said, a little uncertainly.

"Ok, go ahead."

"If your brother has a mental illness, why don't you send him to one of those centers for it? That way you'll both be safe."

Sasuke was quite taken aback by Naruto's question. He was a bit surprised the blonde cared enough to ask. "Well, my father doesn't want to spend the money and he doesn't want anyone's attention focused on us because of what he does to me."

"Oh…I know it sounds stupid, but I'm sorry."

"That's alright. There's not much else to say."

The two watched TV in silence for a bit. Sasuke thought Naruto looked like he wanted to say something, but the raven didn't say anything about it.

"So, you're with Haruno Sakura right?"

"_Ah, that's what it is," _Sasuke thought. "Yeah…"

"Personally, I don't think you two go well together."

"Really, and who do _you_ think I should be with?"

"Hmm, I think you would look good with a blonde…blue eyes, tan," Naruto said wistfully, "Someone light-hearted, kind, someone that…understands."

"So you basically."

"I never said _that_."

"Someone exactly like you?" Sasuke asked, arching an eyebrow.

Naruto shrugged and smiled. Sasuke thought he seemed pretty relaxed for someone who pretty much just confessed to liking their friend.

"Do you really like her?" Naruto asked as if it had just occurred to him.

"No…but she was the most popular girl, I was the most popular guy. When she asked me out I thought I was obligated to say yes."

"Wow, for a genius you sure are stupid," Naruto said, earning a glare from Sasuke, "I mean really, why be with someone you don't even like?"

"I'm used to it," Sasuke said with a shrug.

"That's not good, its nice being with someone you like," Naruto said, "Want me to show you?"

Sasuke knew what Naruto was asking and he already knew the answer, "Yes."

"Come here," Naruto said, but unlike Orochimaru, he said it with kindness. Sasuke moved closer to the blonde and Naruto wrapped his arms around him.

"Does it feel good?" Naruto asked, rubbing his back softly.

"Yeah…" Sasuke murmured, closing his eyes. Naruto removed one of his hands and touched Sasuke's cheek. The raven pulled back to look at Naruto. The two looked at each other for a moment before kissing softly. Naruto smiled against Sasuke's lips, obviously happy with the raven's reaction. The blonde traced Sasuke's bittersweet lips with his tongue until the Uchiha granted him access to his hot mouth. As their tongues rubbed and tangled together, the hand on Sasuke's cheek moved to rest on his neck. Pale hands threaded through blonde locks as the kiss became more intense. The two had to pull away for air and stared at each other, both panting slightly.

"Be mine?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

**-Desperately-**

Sasuke felt so sated even as he walked all the way back home. He had never been so happy in his life. He had never really considered getting together with Naruto. He was attractive and a great guy, but it just never crossed his mind. Now, however, he was glad Naruto liked him. Sasuke quietly entered his home.

"Good evening Sasuke."

The raven jumped when he heard his name and turned to see his brother standing at the foot of the stairs. "Good evening Aniki," Sasuke said. Luckily Itachi seemed to be in a good mood.

Itachi walked over to him and leaned in to look at him closely. "What were you doing?" he asked.

"Tutoring Aniki."

"What did you do with him?"

Sasuke blinked in surprise. How did Itachi know? "Well, we kissed…" Sasuke said, embarrassed, but if he lied he'd be in big trouble.

"You smell like him," Itachi said, making Sasuke blush, "I'd clean up before Orochimaru notices.

"Thanks Aniki," Sasuke said gratefully.

**-Desperately-**

The next morning at school Sasuke was on his way to his locker. He passed the bathroom and was suddenly pulled in.

"What the fuck?!" he couldn't help but yell.

"Shhh," Naruto shushed him.

"Naruto? What are you doing?"

"I have to talk to you."

"Ok…what's up?"

"Well…about yesterday, it's not that I didn't mean for it to happened or I didn't like it, but I forgot you had a girlfriend and I just can't be with you if you have a girlfriend…not even if we were secretive about it. I just don't-,"

"Then I'll break up with her."

"You will?" Naruto asked, as though he had never considered that possibility.

"Well, yeah, I don't even like her, remember?" Sasuke pointed out.

"Oh…well…ok. I'll see you after school then?"

"Oh yeah, I can't today. It's my brother's birthday."

"Ok, then I'll guess I have to wait until tomorrow," Naruto said, he kissed Sasuke's cheek and winked, "See you later."

Sasuke smiled a little after Naruto exited the bathroom. "See you later," he said to himself.

**-After School-**

"Sasuke-kun!"

"_Good timing," _Sasuke thought, turning to look at Sakura who was running after him. "Hey Sakura, I need to talk to you," Sasuke said.

"Ok," she said happily, obviously not noticing his somber tone.

"Sakura…we're over."

"What? Over?" she asked, not getting it.

"I'm breaking up with you," Sasuke clarified, "I just don't love you. Hell, I don't even _like_ you. I just accepted your invitation because I thought I had to.

Sakura's eyes began watering, "B-but I love you," she said meekly.

"No, you don't. You just love me looks and popularity. You know nothing about me."

Sakura's sad face quickly turned dark, "You regret this!" she screeched and ran away.

"No," Sasuke said to himself, "I don't think I will."

**Next chapter it's Itachi's 'birthday party' that will be interesting eh? Well, once again I'm sorry for the wait. To be honest, I've been having issues with stories because when I look at mine compared to the ones I like. They just aren't good. I try so fucking hard to make mine as good, but I just can't do it. It's really annoying. But I keep writing and will keep writing as long as one person enjoys my stories. Please review, I really appreciate it. **


	6. Happy Birthday

Greetings ladies (and perverts, maybe gentlemen

**Greetings ladies (and perverts, maybe gentlemen?) before I start, I must say something (D:). I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews, much too kind really. I'm glad you all enjoy my writing so much. This doesn't change the fact that I don't think my writing is good, but I'm glad you all enjoy it. I'll be on as long as I like anime (which I hope is a long, long time). Thanks for being so nice, I'm now listening to Natalie Merchant's **_**Kind and Generous**_** in honor of you guys. I love you. Today, you guys get a little treat and more angst! **

**Desperately**

"I'll be right back Sasuke, watch Itachi and the silverware," Orochimaru murmured.

Sasuke nodded, but he didn't think it was really necessary. Itachi had been good all day, which was good since it was his birthday.

"So, twenty-two Aniki?" Sasuke asked after Orochimaru left, crossing his arms and resting them on the kitchen table.

Itachi was sitting across from Sasuke with his hands on his lap. He didn't answer Sasuke, just stared at his cake which was chocolate with chocolate frosting that Sasuke bought for him. He reached out a painted finger (for some reason Itachi liked to paint his nails) and took some icing. Sasuke thought about stopping him, but it was Itachi's birthday so he let him. Itachi licked the icing off and then returned his hand to his lap.

"Is it good?" Sasuke asked and Itachi nodded slowly. Sasuke smiled a tiny bit. It made him happy when Itachi was in a good mood. The raven got up and went to get the candles. When he turned back around, Itachi's hand was creeping towards the knife that was going to cut the cake (A/N I know what you're all thinking 'Why is there a knife near Itachi?!).

"Aniki…" Sasuke said, growing nervous. The raven exhaled his held breath when Itachi started cutting the cake. It wasn't really time to cut the cake, but Itachi could if he wanted to. Sasuke sat back down and watched as Itachi continued to cut the cake. Halfway through though, Itachi's hands began shaking, before Sasuke could blink, he was on the floor with Itachi above him. Sasuke struggled violently, as Itachi cut his arms traveling from shoulder down to fingers. Deciding to take a chance, Sasuke freed his other arm that Itachi was sitting on and smacked his brother hard across the face. Itachi froze and Sasuke thought maybe Itachi had snapped out of it, but just as he finished that thought, he felt the knife press against his neck, cold and wet from his blood. Sasuke stayed completely still, his eyes wide. Itachi had never done this before; he could kill him right now if he wanted. Itachi glared at Sasuke, and then moved to cut Sasuke's other arm. With his free, bloody arm, Sasuke quickly grabbed the knife. He was able to pry it away from Itachi and throw it away from them. However, Itachi wasn't finished and grabbed a fork from the table. Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. Sasuke opened his eyes to see Orochimaru holding Itachi's wrists and pulling his brother off of him.

Sasuke's knew what he was supposed to do.

Run.

But this time, he ran straight out the front door.

**Desperately**

Naruto poured the boiling water into his cup ramen and looked at the clock. Three minutes until he could eat. Naruto sighed, "Stupid three minute wait," he mumbled. He grabbed his chopsticks and twirled them around a bit. The blonde glanced around, slyly.

"**Don't ask me to sign your skin; can't you see these little kids? And you're the kind of girl to take home to mom, if my momma was dead. Yeah. No good. You're up to no good. But damn you look good and I'm drunk. Now you got me kind of thinking, like maybe I would. So hard to be good, it's so hard to be good. S-c-a-n-d- to the a, to the l-o-u-s. I can't handle it, can't handle it. Damn that girl she's scandalous. S-c-a-n-d- to the a to the l-o-u-s. I can't handle it, can't handle it. Damn that girl she's scandalo-."**

_Knock, knock_

Naruto froze, the chopsticks poised at his mouth as a faux microphone. The blonde put down the chopsticks and leaned over his dinner, "Don't worry sweet, sweet ramen. I'll be back," Naruto whispered before going to the door. He looked through the peephole to see who it was. "Sasuke!" Naruto said happily when he saw the raven's duckbutt head. "Hey Sasuke, what're you-_oh my god_," Naruto gasped when he saw Sasuke's arms, shirt and pants covered in blood.

"Hey, could you let me in? I don't want blood on the floor," Sasuke said weakly.

Naruto led Sasuke inside, repeatedly saying, "Oh god, Sasuke."

"Can I use your shower?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course," Naruto said, leading the raven to the bathroom.

Sasuke went inside and Naruto sat outside next to the door. He felt sick, he didn't think that when Sasuke said his brother attacked him that it was _that_ bad. A few minutes later, Sasuke emerged from the bathroom wrapped in an orange towel.

"So, we better get you bandaged and get you some clean clothes," Naruto said, getting up and walking into the bathroom. "Sit," the blonde commanded, pointing at the toilet. Sasuke sighed tiredly and at down. Naruto retrieved his first aid kit from under the sink and took out some bandages.

When Naruto finished, Sasuke had bandages wrapped completely around both arms. Naruto examined Sasuke's neck where there was a red mark. "That's a little too close to your neck for my liking," he said.

"Yeah, usually he never goes anywhere that could kill me. I was surprised."

Naruto bit his lip, "I…"

"Let's not talk about it," Sasuke suggested, "Do you have anything to eat?"

"Oh yeah, I just made some ramen. I'll make one more for you."

"Do you only have ramen?"  
"Yes."

**Desperately**

"Ahh, ramen," an obviously pleased Naruto said after finishing his bowl. He glanced over at Sasuke who was stirring his still full bowl with his chopsticks absentmindedly.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I was just distracted," Sasuke said with a shrug.

Naruto scooted his chair closer to Sasuke, causing a rather annoying sound as the wood scraped across the linoleum. "I'll feed you," Naruto said, taking the chopsticks out of Sasuke's hand, "You should eat." The blonde gathered some noodles with the chopsticks and brought them to Sasuke's mouth. The raven hesitated for a moment before hesitantly opening his mouth and allowing Naruto to feed him.

By the time Naruto finished feeding Sasuke (and sneaking a few noodles for himself), Sasuke knew he was blushing horribly. There was something so sensual about being fed by Naruto; he could feel all the blood up to his face. Naruto smiled, probably at Sasuke's deep red face. The blonde leaned forward and kissed Sasuke chastely on the lips. His eyes lingered on the raven for a second and then he got up and went into the other room. Sasuke quietly huffed at the blonde's teasing and followed him into the living room. Naruto was sitting casually on the couch, watching TV.

Sasuke sat down next to the blonde, resting his raven head on Naruto's shoulder. "Anyone ever tell you you're a tease?" Sasuke asked.

The raven could feel Naruto's smile. "No, am I?" he asked.

"Kind of…"

"Let's me make it up to you," Naruto said, gripping Sasuke's chin and making the raven look at him. Naruto smiled softly at him before kissing him sweetly.

"I wish I could make it all better," he said, looking sad.

"Don't," Sasuke said, placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders, "As long as you're here…I don't want anything else." Sasuke leaned in and met Naruto's lips again, this time a little harder. A little impatient, he thrust his tongue into Naruto's mouth and the blonde made what sounded like a muffled gasp. As Sasuke continued exploring Naruto's mouth, Naruto played with the hem of Sasuke's shirt before reaching under and running his hands over the scarred skin. Sasuke broke the kiss and lifted his shirt off. Naruto looked sadly at the all the scars Sasuke bore.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"It's nothing," Naruto assured, "Such a pretty thing…"

"Pretty messed up thing," Sasuke mumbled, as Naruto littered kisses from Sasuke's ear down to his jaw.

"Pretty amazingly beautiful thing of mine."

"Stop it," Sasuke mumbled, growing embarrassed.

"My pretty lovely baby."

"Seriously Naruto, stop."

"Why? You should see the sweet pink blush on your cheeks…oh wait, now it's red."

"Do you…want me?" Sasuke asked, hoping he knew where this was going.

"Since the second I saw you," Naruto said, "So desperately, just like those cries for help I hear every time I look at you."

"Do you hear them now?"

"Yes, and I intend to make them go away," Naruto said. He got off the couch and sat on the floor in front of Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, as Naruto spread his legs apart.

"I want to turn your desperate cries for help to desperate cries of pleasure," Naruto said, unbuttoning Sasuke's pants. The raven licked his suddenly dry lips as he watched Naruto release his semi-erect member from the confines of his jeans and boxers. Naruto wrapped his hand around the organ and gave a few experimental thrusts, making Sasuke groan.

"Pretty, pretty baby," Naruto murmured once more before wrapping his mouth around half of Sasuke's manhood. He moaned as he felt Sasuke fully harden inside his mouth, his own rock hard member straining against his pants. Sasuke's sweaty hands threaded though Naruto's blonde hair, and pushed Naruto to take more of him, which he gladly did. Naruto caressed Sasuke's cock with his tongue, alternating between licks and sucks. When Naruto pulled away, he licked his lips and smirked at Sasuke. "You taste soooo good," he said huskily.

"Want to taste more?" Sasuke offered.

"Hell yeah," Naruto whispered. The blonde hurriedly removed his all his clothes and finished removing Sasuke's pants. "Lay back," he said.

Sasuke did as Naruto said and lay back on the couch. Naruto searched under the couch for a minute before holding up a bottle of lube.

"Why in the world do you have lube under your couch?" Sasuke asked.

"I bought it for just such an occasion, I was planning on doing this after school Monday as a new way of tutoring," Naruto said, pouring a fair amount onto his fingers, "But since you're here…spread your legs."

Sasuke opened his legs unabashedly, resting one foot on the floor and draping the other leg on the back of the couch.

" Perfect," Naruto said. He slipped one slicked finger into Sasuke's entrance, frowning at how easily it went it. Naruto removed his finger and leaned down to look at Sasuke's heavily abused hole.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, "Naruto…?" Sasuke sat up a little to see Naruto was crying softly. "What's wrong?"

"I-I can't do this, j-just look at yourself," Naruto said, "How could someone…"

"Its fine, it doesn't hurt," Sasuke assured, "Please Naruto."

The still looked unsure.

"Make it all better. Only you can do it," Sasuke said.

"I want you to feel better," Naruto said. He leaned down and kissed the pink area, making it and Sasuke's cock twitch. Naruto went to once again insert his finger into Sasuke, but the raven stopped him.

"You don't need to do that," he said, "Its fine."

"Are you sure? Won't it-,"

"No, I've never been 'prepared' before...just go ahead."

Naruto was going to protest, but Sasuke looked like a wanted it so badly, he didn't argue. He squirted even more lube onto his hands and made sure his member was completely covered before guiding it to Sasuke's entrance. "You ready?"

"Been ready," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and slowly pushed in until his balls touched Sasuke's ass.

"You okay?"

"Fine, move your ass," Sasuke said, clenching around Naruto's manhood.

Naruto let out a mean "You asked for it," he said and moved in and out of Sasuke slowly and then with growing speed.

"Naruto…close," Sasuke said, pushing down on Naruto's cock with urgency.

"Me too," Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke's cock and giving it a few powerful thrusts. Sasuke groaned and came hard into Naruto's hand. His muscles clenched around Naruto driving the blonde to his own orgasm. Sasuke moaned throatily at the feeling of Naruto's hot thick cum inside him.

"God Naruto, best sex ever," Sasuke said.

"That's not saying much considering the only sex you've had it nonconsensual," Naruto said, pulling out of Sasuke and laying back on the other side of the couch.

_Woof_

"Oh, his Hyousuke," Naruto said, patting his dog, who had just walked over, on the head.

"Fuck, the dog saw?" Sasuke asked, somehow embarrassed by this.

"Guess so…does this mean we're exhibitionists now?"

"Naruto…"

"What?"

"That's what we call ruining the moment."

**Hur, hur, hur, sex. I hope you all liked it. Ah know ah did! Please review my darling readers. Who wants cookies that were totally not dropped on the floor? Mmm…floor cookies.**

**And the ridiculous song Naru was singing? Damn you look good and I'm drunk (Scandalous) by Cobra Starship**


	7. Sorry

Warning

**Warning! I am really annoyed right now! (As if you care). These cicadas are so loud they could wake the fucking dead! Not to mention the lawn mowing, children screaming and football/cheerleading practices. Sometimes I hate living behind a high school, as if I didn't hate it already. However, I'm about to crank my itunes, which will hopefully block out the cicadas. I hate summer, can you tell? And it just so happens that this chapter is uber depressing (plays Breaking Benjamin).Come on, you knew it had to go more downhill! They had sex which means the bad stuff is going to get worse. Ok, enough talking. **

**Desperately**

Sasuke was on cloud nine on his way home from Naruto's the next morning. Yeah, he had slept over. He wished he could stay there forever, but he couldn't leave Itachi and Orochimaru would find him anyway.

Sasuke's good mood was ruined when he walked inside his house. It was filled with a practically tangible air of anger. The raven looked up to notice Orochimaru standing at the top of the stairs. He was glaring daggers at Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke, where have you been?" he hissed angrily, walking down the stairs.

"I ran like you said to do," Sasuke said, though he knew that wouldn't fly.

"You know I meant to go to your room or-," Orochimaru paused at the bottom of the stairs and leaned closer to Sasuke, eyes narrowed, "_Who the fuck were you with?_"

"N-no one Orochimaru, I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke said, attempting to hide his growing panic, but failing.

"You filthy liar," Orochimaru hissed menacingly, wrapping his hand around Sasuke's arm in a death grip, "Am I not enough for you? I'll be more than you need."

If Orochimaru's grip on his arm had anything to do with what he had in store for Sasuke, it would not be pretty. Orochimaru began dragging Sasuke up the stairs, but the Uchiha resisted, "It's nothing, I swear," he said.

"Don't you dare lie to me Sasuke. I know you were with someone," Orochimaru said, "You are going to belong to me you're entire life."

Sasuke continued to struggled, but he was fighting a losing battle. They were already halfway up the stairs. "No I won't," Sasuke said, "What do you think will happen when I turn eighteen. I'm not staying here."

"Then I guess you don't care about you're brother," Orochimaru said when they reached the top of the stairs.

Sasuke froze, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You honestly believe I want to take care of your mental case of a brother? I only keep him around because if I kill him, you'll run away or kill yourself."

"You like that don't you? The idea that if it wasn't for my brother, I would kill myself because I hate you so much," Sasuke accused, "Besides you couldn't kill Itachi, he's stronger than you."

"But your brother is quite the heavy sleeper and I know you know what I have in the basement," Orochimaru said, ignoring Sasuke's earlier accusation, "Now if you'll stop lying and threatening me, maybe I'll go easy on you."

"Ok, I had sex," Sasuke admitted, "But is that really going to change anything? You're still going to try to fuck me so hard I'll forget the whole thing, but it won't work. I'll never forget what happened last night."

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke with a mixture of anger and suspicion, "Who was this boy?" he asked.

"Like I'd tell you."

Orochimaru pinned Sasuke against the wall, "Who the hell is this boy that you feel so strongly for?"

"Who said I felt strongly for him?"

"I see it in your eyes. If you don't care to tell me who made you so fucking happy, I have no choice but to make sure that happiness goes away. One way or another."

**-Desperately-**

Naruto was worried. Sasuke wasn't at school today. Anyone who didn't know about Sasuke's secret would assume Sasuke was just sick, but Naruto knew better.

So after school Naruto went over to Sasuke's house. The blonde already knew where Sasuke lived because he had followed him home, one…two…five times. Deeming that knocking on the door would be a bad idea, Naruto snuck around the back of the house where Sasuke's room was (he's not a stalker though, really). Luckily, Sasuke's window was open so Naruto climbed though and stumbled into the darkness. The blonde landed with a loud 'thunk', causing Sasuke to shoot up and turn in the light.

"Naruto what the hell are you going here?" Sasuke asked.

"You weren't at school, I was worried," Naruto said, getting up and sitting on Sasuke's bed.

"Be more careful, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry…so what's wrong?" Naruto asked, trying to pull the covers off Sasuke, but the raven held on tightly, "Sasuke what's wrong?"

"Nothing Naruto, stop," Sasuke said, but he looked really upset, "Goddammit, go away."

"Not before you tell me what's wrong," Naruto said. He finally pried the blanket away and gasped at what he saw. Under the covers, Sasuke was naked. His body, especially his lower body was covered in dark purple bruises. The ones that stood out most being the darker finger shaped bruises on Sasuke's hips.

"That bastard 'father' of mine somehow knew I was with someone other than him and…" Sasuke sighed tiredly, "I can barely walk."

"Oh god Sasuke," Naruto whispered, wanting to touch him, but he was too afraid of hurting the raven, "I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Shut up, it's not your fault," Sasuke said, embarrassed.

"Yes it is! I should have considered…" Naruto trailed off, "Listen Sasuke, I don't think we should be near each other anymore."

"What?" Sasuke asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Look at you! I wanted to protect you and make you feel better, but I'm just making it worse," Naruto said, tears gathering at the edge of his eyes.

"No Naruto its fine, I'm used to it," Sasuke assured. He did not want the one thing that made him happy to leave.

"You shouldn't be used to it!" Naruto nearly shouted, "I'm sorry, I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto leaned in like he was going to kiss Sasuke, but remembered that probably wouldn't be a good idea and pulled away. He smiled softly at the raven and climbed back out the window.

Sasuke tried to go after him, but when he tried to put his weight on his feet, he fell down.

"Orochimaru," he hissed, wiping the hot tears that were streaming down his face. This was the last straw.

**-Desperately-**

That night, as everyone was asleep, Sasuke snuck into the basement. Orochimaru's comment yesterday, 'I know you know what I have in the basement', had reminded him. Sasuke crouched down in front of the safe and put in the combination that Orochimaru had stupidly made his (Sasuke's) birthday. It opened and Sasuke reached in and pulled out the shotgun Orochimaru had. Sasuke didn't know why it was there, but he was glad it was.

The raven quietly went upstairs and into Orochimaru's room, fully intent on killing all his misery. He knew he would go to jail, but hell, his life was already ruined. It was worth it.

"Evil motherfucker," Sasuke whispered, cocking the weapon and aiming it at his sleeping father, "You ruined my life, it's time I take yours." His whole body was shaking as his finger moved to the trigger.

"Die."

**(Hides in closet) Ha cliffhanger. Please don't hurt me, just review. I loves you, I swear. **


	8. Fangirls and PDA

Gah

**Gah! Hi everyone, I'm in pain right now, but I'm going to power though it and write this. (cries) Oh yes, and please vote in the poll on my profile…please and I swear if it's a tie again…(sigh). Please enjoy….ouch. **

**Desperately**

"Evil motherfucker," Sasuke whispered, cocking the gun in his hands and pointing it at his sleeping father, "You ruined my life, it's time I take yours." His while body was shaking as his finger moved to the trigger.

"Die."

In a moment of hesitation, Sasuke moved his finger away from the trigger, but before he could replace it, he was grabbed from behind and dragged out of the room. (A/N Ok, how many of you actually thought I would make him kill Orochimaru? Raise you hand…did you guys seriously raise your hands?)

"What the fuck?" Sasuke whispered, struggling against whatever was holding him.

"What do you think you're doing Sasuke?" Itachi whispered, prying the gun from Sasuke's hands. Luckily, he seemed to be in his right mind.

"Let go Itachi, I have to kill him," Sasuke said, struggling harder against his brother's hold.

"Settle down, I know you're upset, but you can't ruin your life like this."

"What else am I supposed to do Itachi?! My life is ruined because of him! The one good think I had just left because of _him_," Sasuke said, wrenching away from his brother and turning to glare at him.

"Sasuke, listen to me, everything will be alright. Trust me. Now go back to sleep," he said, nudging Sasuke in the direction of his room.

Knowing that there was nothing he could do with Itachi around, Sasuke gave in, "Alright, good night Aniki."

**Desperately**

Naruto didn't sleep much last night. Sasuke's pained face haunted his dreams. He felt horrible, but it was for Sasuke's own good. There was no reason for him to get hurt more on Naruto's account.

Anyways, after getting ready for school in the morning, Naruto went to leave, but he noticed a note sticking out from the crack in the door. He picked up the piece of paper and read it.

**Desperately**

In first hour, Sasuke tried hard to ignore Naruto and pay attention to Kakashi's lesson, but it was kind of hard when the blonde Dobe kept calling his name.

"Sasuke! Sasuke please, I know you're upset," he whispered, "Please look at me."

Sasuke finally became fed up and turned to look at Naruto, "What?" he bit out, his voice a whisper.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"Well since you don't want to be around me anymore…" Sasuke said bitterly.

"When I said we shouldn't be near each other, I meant doing stuff you're father would notice. We're still…together…right?"

"Really? I thought you meant you didn't want to see me anymore," Sasuke said, now glad he didn't get rid of Orochimaru…for now.

"Of course not. Sasuke… I lo-."

"Naruto, Sasuke, quiet down. Class has started," Kakashi said from the front of the room.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei," the two said in unison, but both of them were smiling.

**Desperately**

At lunch, Sasuke made his way to his usual table in the middle of the cafeteria where the other 'popular' kids sat. However, when he got there, there was no room for him, even though no one knew was there.

"Uh, excuse me," Sasuke said, hiding his annoyance, "Can someone move so I can sit down."

"Sorry Sasuke, you're not welcome here any more," Ino, Sakura's right hand bitch, said. Sasuke glanced at Sakura who was looking at him smugly. Ah, so Sakura convinced everyone to shut him out. Sasuke just shrugged and went to look for another place to sit. He spotted Naruto off in a corner, eating lunch by himself. Holy hell! Naruto had been in his lunch hour the whole time and he didn't even know. The raven casually made his way over to Naruto, ignoring all the girls that were begging him to sit with them.

"Is this seat taken?"

Naruto looked up and smiled when he saw Sasuke, "Heh, no. Unfortunately, none of my friends are in my lunch. Why are you over here?"

"You knew I was in this lunch? I didn't notice you were here until just now."

"You're popular, the popular kids, like, glow," Naruto said and Sasuke looked at him funny, "Just kidding, you're the only one that shines. So, once again, why are you here?"

"Well Ms. Bitter Bitch Sakura apparently got my 'friends' to turn against me. She's still made that I dumped her." The two looked over at Sasuke's old table to see Sakura glaring at them. "She must be mad I have someone to sit with, as if every other girl in here wasn't offering me a seat."

"Well, if she's going to stare…why don't we give her a show?" Naruto asked, putting his hand on Sasuke's knee under the table.

"You know how much of a scene that will cause?"

"You know I love to create a scene. And I thought it would be a good idea to make our relationship public."

"Fine, it'll be a cool way to throw my popularity out the window," Sasuke agreed.

Naruto smiled and took Sasuke's face in his hands and jerked the raven forward. As soon as their lips touched, Naruto stuck his tongue in Sasuke's mouth, not even bothering with the weak stuff. Sasuke heard Sakura shriek, making him mentally smirk. There was a collective gasp around the cafeteria as everyone began to take notice. Sasuke could barely believe he was frenching Naruto in front of the whole lunch room, but it felt kind of good. Naruto finally pulled away, giving Sasuke one last chaste kiss on the lips before returning to his lunch. Sasuke did the same, trying hard to hide his evil smirk.

There was a thump in from of their table and the two looked in front of the table to see Karin, one of Sasuke's craziest fangirls, lying there with blood streaming out her nose **(1)**. The poor girl had been passing by after throwing away her garbage and had just happened to be right next to their table and saw the whole thing up close and personal. Karin's two close friends, Suigetsu and Juugo, came over to retrieve her. Juugo picked the girl up and Suigetsu leaned over the table to look at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Could you guys not do that with Karin present? She loves that gay stuff," he said.

"Yeah, sorry, we didn't know," Naruto said.

"Sorry about that," Juugo said. The two walked off and Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

"Heh, now all your fangirls are going to turn into yaoi fangirls," Naruto said.

"I doubt that," Sasuke replied.

**Desperately**

"Ok you maggots, that's your assignment. Now get into groups of four and only four and work, its due tomorrow at the end of the hour," Sasuke's English teacher, Anko-sensei, said.

Sasuke looked over at the people who would have been in his group, Sakura, Ino and Neji. Sakura grabbed some poor random kid and made him part of their group to let Sasuke know he was not welcome. Great…now who would he work with? Naruto wasn't in his class and he didn't know any of Naruto's friends.

"Hey, need someone to work with?"

Sasuke looked behind him to see Karin waving him over. The raven hesitantly got up and walked over to Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo.

"Sure…thanks," Sasuke said, sitting down at an empty table next to Suigetsu.

"Do how long have you and blondie been together," Karin immediately asked.

"Um…a week or two I think," Sasuke replied.

"Have you had sex yet?" she then asked.

"Karin…" Juugo said, "You don't have to answer her."

Sasuke stayed silent and Karin giggled. "You totally did!" she said and Sasuke blushed.

"Just ignore her," Suigetsu said, "Crazy bitch."

"Screw you, Sui," Karin said, "I'm just trying to make conversation! Jerk."

"Four eyes!"

"Ass!"

"Geek!"

The two continued to throw insults and each other, which kind of amused Sasuke.

"Well, let's get started," Juugo said, quietly, "They won't be stopping anytime soon."

"Ok," Sasuke said, taking out his work

"Oh hey Sasuke," Karin suddenly said, while poking Suigetsu in the eye and he flipped her off, "You can hang out with us anytime."

"Ok," Sasuke said, smiling slightly, "Thanks."

**Two thing you need to know: one, the thing with Naruto and the note with be revealed next chapter, don't think I forgot and two, the reason for the thing with Sui, Karin and Juugo is to show how Sasuke's life is starting to look up. Now he has new, real friends and all that. **

**(1)-For anyone who doesn't already know this, I love Karin, so if you watch me and hate her, you should know, I like to put her and the rest of Hebi in stories. If you want to know why I like her, there is a thing in my profile called 'Why I don't hate Karin' read that. Thanks for reading and please review. **


	9. The Note

Ok ladies (and whatever else is here) this is my last update before…SCHOOL

**Ok ladies (and whatever else is here) this is my last update before…SCHOOL. And guess what? None of my friends are in my lunch or classes, yay! Anyways, updates will probably be less; I'll try to do it on the weekends. I will most likely not update on weekdays because AP English means homework every day. D: I promise to try my best and not go AWOL like I did earlier this year. And for all the fans, I'm working on a special surprise for you! Don't expect it anytime soon, though. It's really difficult for me to write.**

**Desperately **

"Not that I don't appreciate the company Naruto, but why are you walking home with me today?" Sasuke asked, when the blonde continued to follow him out of school grounds and towards Sasuke's house.

"Well, my house is in the same direction, so I thought I'd walk home with you," Naruto said simply.

The two reached Sasuke's house. "This is my house so…" Sasuke turned to leave, but Naruto grabbed his elbow.

"You're not going home," he said. The serious look on his face surprised Sasuke.

"What are you talking about? Of course I have to go home."

"No, you're coming home with me." Naruto tugged on Sasuke's arm, but the raven stood firm.

"No, no no no. I can't my bro-."

"Sasuke," Naruto interrupted, "Baby, please…come back with me. I'll explain when we get to my house."

"You better," Sasuke mumbled.

**Desperately**

"So, are you going to tell me why you dragged me here or what?" Sasuke asked, after Naruto's failed attempts to make Sasuke forget he was supposed to be home.

"Well…I don't know how to explain it," Naruto said, "So could you just read this?" Sasuke was handed a note that Naruto took off of his kitchen table.

_Naruto,_

_I know you are close to Sasuke, so I have a request for you: please let him live with you. His home is not safe. He will try to refuse, but stay strong. It's for his own good._

_Thanks_

Sasuke silently returned the note to Naruto.

"Do you know who wrote it?" the blonde asked.

"I don't recognized the handwriting," Sasuke said, "Naruto…I can't live here. My brother…he can't stay by himself and all my stuff is there."

"Sasuke, didn't you read the note?" Naruto asked and said raven looked at him questioningly, "I can't let you refuse. You're brother will be fine…and if you know a good time, we can sneak into your house to get your things."

"There's no changing your mind is there."

"Not a chance, I'm Uzumaki Naruto after all!"

"Fine…coincidentally, Orochimaru goes out tonight and Itachi goes to bed early…we can go tonight." Sasuke felt guilty for leaving his brother with Orochimaru, but the overwhelming need to leave and get away from all he'd been through was now too strong for him to resist.

**Desperately**

"Just take things you need or really want," Naruto suggested as they searched around Sasuke's room in the dark.

"I know," Sasuke said. He grabbed his pillow, all the money he had saved up, some clothes, his ipod and lastly, two framed pictures, one of him, Itachi and his parents, the other of him and Itachi on Sasuke's 16th birthday. "I'm ready," Sasuke said, putting all his things in one of his old suitcases and a second one from Naruto's house.

"Okay," Naruto said, taking one of the suitcases and climbing out the window.

Sasuke took the second suitcase and took one last look around his room, "Goodbye," he whispered.

**Desperately**

Back at Naruto's house, Sasuke was setting up his 'part' of the room when he remembered something. "Naruto, you only have one room and one bed," he said.

"Oh yeah, well," the blonde seemed flustered, "We could share it, I guess…that is, if you want to…or I could see if my grandparents will send me more money for a second bed."

"No, that alright, we can share," Sasuke said. Living together, sharing a bed, it was like they were married…the thought of feeling that way for Naruto made Sasuke's stomach twist in an uncomfortable way.

"I'm going to make dinner," Naruto said.

"Something other than ramen I hope."

"I'll see what I can do."

Sasuke was still trying to organize his side of the room, which proved difficult considering how messy Naruto was, when he heard a voice.

"**Standing on the rooftops, waiting till the bomb drops. This is all we got now; scream until your heart stops. Never gonna regret, watching every sun set. Listen to your heart beat, on another weekend. Scream your heart out. Scream your heart out…"**

Sasuke followed the voice into the kitchen to see Naruto singing over his cooking bowl of ramen. Sasuke 'ahem'ed and Naruto looked up at the raven in surprise.

"Oh, hi Sasuke, don't worry, you're food is almost done," he said.

"What were you doing?"

"Singing…I like to do it during this blasted three minute wait…oh and it turns out I only have ramen, but don't worry. We can go grocery shopping tomorrow to get whatever you like."

"Why do you sing?"

"Its fun and passes the time…you have an ipod, do you ever sing along with whatever you're listening to?"  
"No."

Naruto pouted, "You don't to anything fun. Come on, try it. **Standing on the rooftops, everybody scream your heart out**."

Naruto continued singing that line until Sasuke eventually joined in. The raven couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips.

**Desperately**

"I like this…curling up on the couch on a Saturday morning watching TV…" Naruto sighed and resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke had to agree, this was much better than being at his home. "Yeah…hey could you turn on the news, I want to see what the weather is supposed to be."

Naruto changed television to the news, but the weather wasn't being shown yet. "I'll just keep it here, the weather should be next."

"_In more recent news, there was a car accident last night. The diver lost controlled of his vehicle and ran through a red light, crashing into another car. The diver, identified as Uchiha Orochimaru, was the only one that died."_

Sasuke gasped as he saw a picture of Orochimaru on the screen and then of the site of the accident.

"This…this is…"

"Sasuke," Naruto said, "I'm really-."

"This is great…I know I shouldn't be saying that, but damn," Sasuke wiped at the tears gathering at his eyes, "We're free, Naruto, I-I have to go tell Itachi…let's go!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and the two ran the few blocks to Sasuke's house.

"Ita-Aniki! Aniki! You'll never guess what happened!"

Naruto smiled a little at Sasuke's eagerness. The blonde waited at the front door for Sasuke to finish.

"Anikiiiiii…are you home?"

Naruto peeked inside a bit and saw Sasuke going to search in another room. The blonde turned away and leaned against the door frame. However, he shot back up when there was a piercing scream from Sasuke.

**Shit another cliffhanger! You'll never stop me!! Ok,who wants to play a guessing game? I have two questions and whoever gets them right (or close) will be mentioned next chapter. Number one, who do you think wrote the note? Was it someone in Sasuke's family, Naruto, Sasuke himself, someone else? And the second, what do you think is going on in the room Sasuke went into? Guesses people! Please review…and have your guesses too of course.**

**Song: Rooftops by Lost Prophets**


	10. Freedom

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. D: My laptop broke (cries) and it took WEEKS to fix, I was so lost without it! But now it's back and its update time! BY THE WAY…by birthday is next Saturday, October fourth. And I was going to wait till I turn 18 to tell you guys this, but its close enough and I'm really excited. I'm going to be 17 bitches, one more year and all this will be LEGAL! What are you guys getting me? Just kidding all I want for my birthday from you all is reviews especially since this is the LAST CHAPTER! :O I know it was SO fast! Don't worry the accursed m-preg fic will be here soon. Now for the questions…I thought they were difficult, but I was informed by a friend that the answers were glaringly obvious. T.T **

**Question one: Deidaralover99, SadisticYaoiFanSpaz**

**Nail on the head: CrazyQueenoftheLlamaFreaks, blAiseCoRRupt, GenocidexFlavoredxLipxGloss (eating Oro's dead body? Lol), IlOvEgArRa666, Raeyl (she answered a question I didn't ask right!), xRosePetalx**

**Close enough: Elemantal Dragon, jenna, Shimaki-33, AstroVampirex92**

**Good job guys, floor cookies for all! ANGST!**

**Desperately**

Suicide.

That's what the police told Sasuke, but he knew the second he walked through the door to the kitchen. Itachi was lying on the kitchen table, arms cut up all to hell and a blood soaked shirt where he had shot himself in the heart. Not only was there blood on the table, but it stained the floor and counters and cabinets making Sasuke think Itachi had had an episode before he died.

Now Sasuke sat on the couch of his living room while Naruto talked to the police. He felt so bad, if he didn't leave then maybe Itachi would still be alive…

"Sasuke?"

The raven looked over his shoulder at Naruto. "Yeah?"

"The police found this on Itachi's person…it's for you," Naruto said, handing Sasuke a folded piece of paper, "I'll give you a minute."

Naruto left and Sasuke unfolded the paper with shaking hands.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I suppose this is what you would call a suicide note. I rather not think of what I'm about to do (what I've already done since you're reading this) as a suicide, but more as a rebirth. First off, you must know two things, Orochimaru died because of me. I hotwired his car so the brakes would fail, that is why he is now dead. Also, I wrote the letter to Naruto telling him to take you in. I didn't want you around when I committed this final act. I'm very grateful for you Otouto, you put up with my…bad side so much. I know you will be very upset with what I have done to myself but please listen, I hate my life. Every time I come down from that rage, I remember every little thing I've done to you and I feel every cut I've given myself. This is a life not worth living. You, however, are young and healthy, you deserve better. That's why I'm now gone. You are free._

_Much love, _

_Itachi_

**-A Few Weeks Later-**

To Naruto, everything was going smoothly, Sasuke's house was sold, Itachi and Orochimaru's funerals were taken care of and Sasuke had made Naruto's home his. Sasuke was still in the grieving process, but that was normal right now.

"Hey Sasuke…Sasuke…?" Naruto blindly reached out to feel the spot next to him was empty. The blonde opened his eyes and surely enough, Sasuke wasn't next to him. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Sasuke...where are you? It's late, time for bed."

Naruto heard a quiet sobbing coming from the kitchen and swiftly followed the sound. He found Sasuke sitting at the kitchen table, crying into his hands.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" the concerned blonde went over to his boyfriend and tried to remove one of his hands. Naruto gasped quietly when he felt something warm and wet on his hand from Sasuke's wrist.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked, staring at Sasuke's bloody wrist.

"It's my fault," Sasuke said, avoiding his boyfriends gaze, "Itachi killed himself because of me. I wish I could just die, it's the least I can do for him."

"Ohhh Sasuke, you're looking at this all wrong. Itachi doesn't want you to die, that's the worst possible thing you could do for him. He wants you to live, be happy. And I don't want you to die either…I love you."

At that, Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, "I never really thought of that…thanks."

Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke's cheek, "Come on, let's go to bed."

"Ok…and Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I…love you too."

**-Serenity -**

"No offense Sasuke, but your graduation party is pretty small."

"That's only because he made it so late in the summer, now we have all ours to compare it to."

"Well, you all had your parties earlier, I didn't want all you to get partied out…plus I don't really like parties. This only happened because someone made me," Sasuke explained to Karin and Suigetsu.

"Damn right I did. We just graduated high school, we're going to college, the big leagues," Naruto said excitedly.

"So what are you planning on pursuing Sasuke?" Juugo asked.

"Human psychology," the raven replied.

"My fiancé is going to be like a doctor!" Naruto teasingly boasted.

"One of us has to bring the money home," Sasuke joked.

"Hey, I still have to get my culinary degree to be a chef. That takes work," Naruto said.

"Maybe you can practice on Suigetsu, he could use some analyzing. God knows something's not working right up there," Karin said.

"Maybe he can figure out why you're such a bitch," Suigetsu mumbled.

"Settle down guys," Juugo said.

"I'm going to go check on the food," Naruto said to Sasuke. He gave Sasuke's hand a small squeeze before going into the kitchen.

Sasuke looked down at his hand with a small smile, admiring the simple gold engagement ring on his finger. The raven looked at the picture on the end table next to the couch, the one of him and Itachi and his smile grew.

"Thank you."

**The End**

**Well that's it. Can anyone guess why Sasuke is going into psychology? You know, because Itachi had mental problems so he wants to study that. I hope you all liked it, so angsty!! Remember, I want reviews for my birthday!**


End file.
